


A Bright Gift

by InkScarlet



Series: Not Pure [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, First Kiss, Google translate used, Lost Kin is a adult, M/M, Passionate kiss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Surprise Kissing, The name of the Collector is Amos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: The story is four years after Not Pure.Broken, a young adult Vessel and also a treasure hunter decided to go to the City of Tears to search for treasures.During his exploration he made an unexpected encounter.





	A Bright Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to Not Pure, the fanfiction that you liked a lot and that made almost 1000 views on AO3 and almost 300 on Wattpad.  
> I’m so happy that you liked this fanfiction!
> 
> Read Not Pure before reading this one shot.

Hallownest is a kingdom filled with treasures and hidden objects that they are invaluable!

People who find these treasures / objects, sell them for geo, keep them for themselves, collect them and / or offer them to their friends / families.

Broken, a young adult Vessel and also a treasure hunter will explore the corners of Hallownest to find beautiful treasures! (especially precious stones)

Now that the Tyrant and his terrible army is now wiped out. Broken and his sibling can now live in peace with their mother.

4 years earlier.

After the Tyrant (aka the Pale King) was locked up in the Temple of the Black Egg by Radiance and the Kingsmoulds and King’s servants all were sentenced to death. (except one, who saved Broken and Flower) Hallownest is now headed by the True Queen of Hallownest.

Everyone was saddened by the death of Quirrel. A grave was built in his honor.

The White Lady gave up her title of Queen to enjoy her children.

Hollow married Radiance but did not wish to be King and she respected her choice.

Flower started to take care of the garden because she loves flowers.

Markoth has come to become Radiance’s bodyguard.

The siblings (Shadow) no longer live in the Abyss.

and Broken became interrested with the treasures because one day he found a precious stone and he became obsessed with the treasure hunt since then.

Now

Broken prepare his bag, his nail and before leaving he looked at himself in front of the mirror

His asymmetrical white horns are now long and elegant, but… he’s still so small.

Broken is a little complex by his size because all his sibling (who are younger than him) are almost as tall as him!

Broken is the only Vessel to have asymmetrical horns and his siblings love his horns.

Broken looked at the skin of his chest that has a brand. The brand of the King.

To save his family, Broken had no choice but to obtain the brand of the Tyrant.

Broken thought that the brand would disappear but that’s not the case.

The brand will stay on his skin for the rest of his life.

Suddenly he heard a soft voice.

“Are you still going to find treasures, Broken ? said the White Lady, his mother.

Broken makes a sign of "Yes. ”

The White Lady takes her son in his arms and gives him lots of kisses.

Her mother is so cuddly.

Broken tried to free himself of his mother, but he could not.

The White Lady ceased her hugs and kisses, and rested her son on the ground.

“Sorry, I could not help it. Said the White Lady.

Broken pouted because he does not really like being treated like a child while he is an adult.

"See you later, my treasure !” said the White Lady

Broken takes his bag and his nail, and goes in search of treasures.

At the City of Tears

Four years later, Broken returns to the City of Tears for the second time in his life.

It was here that he met his mother for the first time.

He has so many areas to explore that he forgot to return to the City of Tears.

He explored an immense tower belonging to a painter named Lurien.

“ Hello young man. »Says Lurien

"Would you like me to paint a portrait of you or a someone in particular ?”

Broken took out a picture of his bag for to show it to Lurien.

Lurien took the picture, looked at it and said

” It’s a very nice picture ! Wait … this face tells me something … But this is the White Lady! “

"I remember you now, you are Broken, one of her sons. »Says Lurien

Broken is surprised because he has never met Lurien before.

"You are surprised because we never meet before. Your mother told me a lot about you. She often comes here to chat and have a good cup of tea. "says Lurien

"You are a treasure hunter. There are so many travelers talk about you. They all call you "Lazuli” because you love precious stones a lot and the name of the first precious tone you discovered is called “Lapis Lazuli.”

Broken finally understood why everyone calls him “Lazuli”.

“You will probably find a lot of treasures here. Said Lurien.

"Oh, and I forgot. The portrait, do you want it big or small? ”

Broken took out a tablet and wrote “Big”

“Okay, come back to me in 3 hours or 4 hours. ”

Broken thanked Lurien and went hunting for treasures.

For 2 hours, Broken made some meetings.

He went to the House of Pleasure, under the care of Marissa, a famous singer settled here a year ago.

Broken went to the hot springs to relax for 20 minutes.

After that, he met Nail Smith and his husband Sheo.

These men very kind and very sweet

1h later, he returned to see Lurien if the portrait was finished.

“Hello again, Lazuli. Happy to see you again.

Do you find treasures? Lurien asked.

Broken makes a sign of "No”.

“You not found treasures? Have you visited the Tower of Love? Lurien asked.

Broken makes a sign of "No”.

“There is a rumor that there are a lot of treasures in this Tower. Said Lurien.

"Of course, I do not know if this rumor is true but you should take a look. ”

Very interested, he decided to go.

“I can keep your painting, if you want.” said Lurien.

Broken nodded, it would be hard for him to look for treasures with a big picture in his arms.

“In this case, see you later. Said Lurien.

20 minutes later.

After 20 minutes of walking, Broken is finally arriving at the Tower of Love.

He look at the front door, which is locked.

Broken found a lot of keys during his hunts and he kept those keys for later.

Broken opens his bag, takes a pink and silver key and puts the key in the lock.

He turned the key and the door opened.

Broken enters and suddenly … what he sees shocked him.

In this Tour, there are lots of objects.

Paintings, fabrics, statues and even jewelry.

All these objects must have a sacred value. And there is even a small statue of Radiance!

Brokey takes the statue and puts it in his bag.

It’s his brother, Hollow, who’ll be happy.

Broken searched everywhere for precious stones, diamonds, jewels and crystals.

He found a lot of jewelry but still no precious stones.

He opened the drawer and looked at what’s inside.

Inside there are many small round and colored pins. Broken takes one and looks at it.

This object has the shape of a mushroom but is waiting … they are real mushrooms!

Interested about these pins, he took all and two of these pins caught his eye.

One is as white as silk with black eyes and the other is black as the Abyss with white eyes.

These two pins are beautiful and in addition they are not even damaged !

Broken puts the two pins in his bag and suddenly he heard someone singing.

Broken went to the source of the voice.

He went upstairs and from afar he saw an office, papers, butterflies of Life Blood and lots of other things.

He does not see the person sitting on that chair. (because of the chair)

Broken approached but suddenly … he began to tremble with fear.

Broken did not know why he was shaking, he has a bad feeling.

Broken decided to do Half-Turn and get out of this tower.

He walked unintentionally on an object that made "Crack”.

The person sitting on the desk stopped singing and turned to see the person who entered his tower while locked.

Broken’s eyes widened in horror.

He recognizes those four arms, those white eyes … It’s a Kingsmould!

Broken is completely terrified, he watched the Kingsmould rise from his chair and approached him.

Panicking, Broken began to run.

“Wait!” Yelled the Kingsmould.

Broken ran for his life, but because of his too-long cloak, he walked on it and fell to the floor.

Broken turned to see the Kingsmould fully dressed in his armor.

Broken began to cry, he was terrifying, completely paralyzed by fear.

The Kingsmould approached him and raised his weapon to kill him.

Broken closed his eyes, covered his face with his arms and waited the blow that will end his life.

Instead, he felt a warm hand touch his cheek.

“Do not be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you, "said the insect, stroking his cheek to comfort him.

Broken leaned to the touch, these fingers are so hot.

Wait a minute … fingers? But the Kingsmoulds have no fingers.

Broken opened his eyes and looked at the insect.

"I apologize for scaring you, you just surprised me because no one can enter my Tower which is locked.”

Broken’s tears begin to flow, this insect is not a Kingsmoulds. He will not kill him.

He was so traumatized by them that he often has nightmares, panic attacks and hallucinates often.

He suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome.

“Are you alright?” The insect asked.

Broken leaned against the insect’s chest and cried loudly.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe here, "the insect said, taking Broken in his arms.

Broken cried without stopping for several minutes.

15 minutes later.

After 15 minutes, Broken stopped crying but he stay in the arms of the insect with dark skin and white eyes.

As for the insect, he stroked Broken’s asymmetrical horns.

These horns are so beautiful, they look like they were carved to perfection and they are so white and smooth, like silk.

It’s rare to see an insect with asymmetrical horns.

The heart of the insect began to beat very fast.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?” What is this feeling? “Thought the insect

"Am I falling… in love? But, I have hardly known him!”

The insect was so in his thoughts that he did not notice that Broken was watching him.

He look at Broken and his face turned as red as a strawberry.

"Uh … are you hungry? I- I have pastries if you want, "the insect said nervously.

Broken nodded and the insect went off to get the pastries.

While the dark-skinned insect has gone to get the pastries, Broken opens his bag, takes out the things he has picked up and puts them back in their place.

Broken thought the Tower of Love was uninhabited, he hates flying.

The treasures he possesses are not stolen objects but found objects.

"You like my pins, do not you,” said the insect.

Broken jumped.

“I’m sorry, I did not want to scare you,” said the insect.

“Oh and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amos and I am a collector! says Amos

This explains why there are all kinds of objects in this Tower.

"I made these pins,” says Amos

“I choose the best materials to make these brooches, silk, mushrooms, crystals, blood of life and lots of things to make them.”

Broken is amazed, so it is he who makes these pins.

“The pastries are ready, follow me.” Says Amos

Broken followed Amos.

Amos took Broken to his living room where a tray of pastries, two cups of tea and a kettle were placed on a coffee table.

Broken and Amos settled down to eat pastries and drink tea.

“Take as many pastries as you want !” Says Amos

Broken takes a chocolate cupcake and eats it … it’s delicious!

Amos was happy that Broken liked his pastries.

“Tell me, what is your name? Amos asked

Broken took out his tablet and wrote

"My name is Broken, I use this tablet to communicate because I’m mute.”

"Oh … that explains why I did not hear you speak. Almos says

Amos took a freshly made cup of tea and handed it to Broken.

Broken took the cup of tea and drinks it.

This tea is very good and smells good too.

It smells like chocolate, almond, licorice and cinnamon.

Amos can not help but look at Broken with tenderness.

He wants to know more about him.

He has a question for ask him but … will he answer that question?

"Broken … I have a small question. When you saw me, you were really scared and I wondered … Do I remind you of someone who scares you? ”

Broken stopped moving, can he answer his question? can he tell him his past?

Broken decided to tell him everything

He took his tablet and write

“I am going to write to you why I was afraid of you and I will tell you my past. ”

1h later.

Amos was shocked to hear all this. Broken to go through so much.

He understands why he was scared of him, his four arms made him remember his horrible insects trying to kill him and his family.

Amos caught Broken in his arms.

“Broken … you have suffered so much, you and your sibling. said Amos

"When all this happened, I was not in Dirtmouth. I was gone for 2 years to see a friend who is a member of a circus. If I had been there, I would have protected you and your family. ”

Amos took Broken’s hands.

“Broken, I have a gift for you. Amos says

Amos took Broken to his office.

Once at his desk, Amos told Broken to close his eyes.

Amos went to get Broken’s gift..

He took the gift, approached Broken and said, "You can open your eyes.”

Broken opened his eyes and look the gift.

The gift of Amos is a flower but not just any flower. This flower is white and very, very bright.

Broken has never seen a flower like this in all his life.

“This flower is extremely rare,” says Amos

“People would be willing to pay a fortune for this flower, I did not want to sell it because I wanted to offer it to someone special and that” someone” it’s you.“

Broken took the flower and made a beautiful smile to Amos.

Amos’s heart started beating hard again.

"Broken I have to tell you that I-

Broken took the face of Amos and put his lips on those of Amos.

Amos froze, he did not expect Broken to kiss him.

Amos and Broken separated their lips before kissing again but this time more passionately.

Amos took Broken and made him sit on his desk before kissing him for the third time.

Amos kissed his lips and his blow without ever being able to stop.

After finishing kissing him, he looked at the skin of Broken's chest that is illuminating by the mark of the King.

Amos touched his skin where there is the mark before kissing him.

Broken moaned at the kisses and the caresses of the Collector.

"Tonight Broken, you're mine~" Amos said seductively.

For these two lovers, the night was very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Charms do not exist in "Not Pure", they are pins.  
> Lapis-lazuli is the name of a precious stone.
> 
> Link of the fanart of Loracia-art : https://loracia-art.tumblr.com/post/183291767703/request-for-inkscarlet-a-bright-gift-my-friend
> 
> I will make a sequel to "A Bright Gift" but this time it will not be one shot. It will be a fanfiction of several chapters that will focus on the Grimm Troupe and on Hollow Knight: Silksong
> 
> I'll do it when Silksong comes out.
> 
> The name of sequel will be "Scarlet Circus.


End file.
